House Orsinio
' House Orsinio' are a very large and powerful Burgundian House that is located in and is the ruling House of the Kingdom of Alcase, and are one of the most powerful Burgundian Houses in all of Europe. House Orsinio makes their home in the capital of Strasburg and this has remained their main place of control since the earliest days of their dynasty. House Orsinio would first enter the history books following the decline of the Alemenni Empire and the dominence of the ruling Frankish Lorraine. This enraged the Burgundians of Alcase and would lead to a war which while not led by House Orsinio they were heavily involved in its success. Following the conflict the other Burgundian leaders were decimated and House Orsinio would be the quickest at gaining power thus beggining the Orsinio Dynasty in the Kingdom of Alcase. House Orsinio has maintained their honor and integrity in a region that has appeared to lose their souls during the past few generations. The loss of the Kingdom of Bretonia was a huge blow to House Orsinio as they were extremely close to House Eisenburg, and without the assistence of the Kingdom of Bretonia, the fate of Alcase is completely up in the air. History Early History Empire of Numeron Main Article : Empire of Numeron By (Find Date), the Numenor's had invaded and established Alcase as a center of viticulture. To protect this highly valued industry, the Numenor Empire built fortifications and military camps that evolved into various communities which have been inhabited continuously to the present day. While part of the Numenor Empire, Alsace was part of Germania Superior. During this time the entire region was dominated by the Teutons despite the fact that they were dramatically outnumbered by the Burgundians, and the Frankish. This control was held by the fact that the Numenorians required the loyalty of the Teutons so they had placed them in a number of high ranking positions and this region was once such place. During this time though despite the cold rule of many of the Numenorian Empires it would be under their rule that a massive expansion of Alcase was underway as the Numenorians took advantage of the growing population to make Alcase into a large food breadbasket. Their position of strength and envy only increased when a large amount of minerals were discovered in the central mountains of Alcase. Downfall of Numeron Main Article : The Downfall of the Numenor Empire With the fall of the Empire of Numeron the regions Teutons found that there mastery of the region was about to be questioned. During the time of the Numenorians they were able to ofset the huge population differences by the excistence of the massive armies of the Numenorians but as the armies left so to did their wild card. The Teutons were not oblivious to this though, and they found support financially from their cousins in the growing regions of Germany, who were even more imperialistic back then if that seems possible. With this financial backing the Teutons of the region attempted to heavily finance a fight between the two largest groups of the region in the Frankish, and the Burgundians. The Teutons once again attempted to side with the smaller of the two in the Burgundians, and this led to the extreme fighting between the two forces. The Burgundians even though they were smaller were able to use their financial and physical support from the Teutons to slowly push the Frankish westward out of the region, but this momentum would stall when the Teutons believing they had won commited several atrosicities against Burgundians, and this caused the Burgundians to begin to turn against the Teutons. With the Teutons and the Burgundians now fighting amongst themselves the Frankish were able to regroup and organize, which led them to over the course of a generation to push the Burgundians and Teutons completely out of Lorraine. The Burgundians would continue to move west and dominate the regions of France, and Alcase, while the Teutons would simply migrate into the regions of the growing Germany. Allemeni : "Allemeni should be the kingdom of the day. We should be united on the peninsula but instead the foolish greedy Franks of Lorraine wanted more. Their constant desire for more has ruined the entire penisula." : -Unknown Burgundian Scribe With the Burgundians forced to leave Lorraine, and much of Weerhousen they came to inhabit the lands of Alcase. Finding already a large population of Burgundians in the area they were quick to expand themselves, and became invested in attempting to form their own kingdom in the region. As the goverment was formed though they were attacked and annexxed by the the kingdom called the Allemeni of whom saw them as a threat and also the king at the time was a great man who wanted to unite the two tribes under the same banner. Under this arrangement power was meant to be shared between the Burgundians of Alcase and the Franks of Lorraine but instead as time went by the Franks took more and more control leading to a near slave like opinion of the Burgundians by the rulers of Allemeni. Eventually the domination shown by the Frankish of Lorraine begin to enrage the Burgundians of Alcase, and the two sides became bitter towards eachother. As the two halves of the kingdom became farther and farther apart all it took was a single action to lead the kingdom to war. Alcase-Lorraine Kingdom of Alcase See Also : Kingdom of Alcase War in France Main Article : War in France Battle of Iron Peaks Main Article : Battle of Iron Peaks Battle of Iron Peak was a battle fought between a rampaging Orc army and the city of Obernie. The Orcs had already destoryed two towns west of Obernie, and three armies of Alcase were heading towards Obernie to reinforce the city, but before they could arrive the Orcs attacked the city in full force. The defenders of the city held strong and managed to hold off the orcs for three days, and on the fourth day the first army arrived commanded by the Ranger Leliana Orsinio. Leliana had the smallest of the three armies, and because of this she was forced to use delaying tactics against the Orcs in order to buy more time. A combination of valiant defence of the city, and effective hit and run attacks by Lelian's rangers managed to delay the Orcs for another two days, and on the seventh day the army of Johanson Hawkes arrived. John Orsinio See Also : John Orsinio As the armies of Alcase were fighting off the Orcs another problem quickly made itself known. John Orsinio had never forgiven his brother for the death of his family and in blind hate he now believed he was the one right for King of Alcase. In his desire for this position he became utterly fixated on growth. He first went to The Empire who begin providing him with funds, and mercenary troops with which to bolster his froces, but it was a metting with a man named Angelo Ambronogi that changed everything for him. When John met Angelo, he found someone that finally understood how brilliant he was, atleast who made him think this. In truth Angelo spent nearly a year in John's entourage and during this time was able to turn John towards the worship of Chaos. Civil War in Alcase Main Article : Civil War in Alcase Noteable Members Family Members * † Marjin Von Orsinio. Died at the Battle of Lyons ** † Lucie Thoe Orsinio. Died of sickness ***Fabin Von Orsinio VI. **** † Jeanne Orsinio. Died during a Trolloc Ambush *****Leliana Orsinio ******Mathias Marlow *******Jeanne Orsinio II. *****Talbot Von Orsinio ******Liarra Orsinio *******Hechtor Von Orsinio II. *******Jeanne Orsinio II. ***** † Hechtor Von Orsinio. Died during a Trolloc Ambush *****Jared Von Orsinio ***Clothilde Thoe Orsinio ****Mathis Tremblay *****Elis Tremblay *****Romeo Tremblay *****Renee Tremblay ***John Orsinio **** † Katelyn Orsinio. Died of sickness ***** † Lucie Thoe Orsinio. Died of sickness ***** † Arlette Thoe Orsinio. Died of sickness ***** † Brandon Von Orsinio. Died of sickness ***Lisa Orsinio ****Richard Teluove. A Bretonian Knight *****Richard Teluove II. *****Julie Teluove Other Noteables *Eolsath Category:Burgundians Category:Houses in Alcase Category:Houses in Europe